Arms and Hearts Broken
by HCFicWritter
Summary: Here's some nice gonXkillua fluff.


**Authors Note:**

**To start, for those still wondering about the SpongeBob Story I honestly lost interest for now but maybe on day I will work back on it. But I defiantly appreciate the support that it was given. Thank you.**

**As I'm writing this, I have only finished the first two arcs of Hunter X Hunter. So, if I happen to bring up anything that either ret cons past or future events I apologize in advance. With that said please enjoy. Furthermore, I do not own Hunter X Hunter as it is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Weekly ****Shōnen Jump Magazine.**

Arms and Hearts Broken

It was a dark and quiet night at heavens arena. On the 200th floor was a boy, now turned an official hunter, with all the hopes and dreams he had possessed suddenly now questioned. It had been a whole day since Gon had broken his arm (again) as well as sustained his other injuries from his match against Gido. While the boy at this point had never been one to give up quickly, and still hadn't planned too. He suddenly started to grow something inside of him that he never once felt before, doubt. While he had never had a clean winning streak of luck throughout his life, he never faced an obstacle that completely threw out his perception of reality so quickly. Just when he thought he had the upper advantage; he let the best of himself get the better. "Maybe I'm not ready for being a hunter after all", the child thought to himself with a glint of sorrow. Normally a loss like this would keep him up at night, but there was something about the whole situation that made him feel too emotionally drained to even think about it. Gon was edging on the verge of sleep until his door opened, causing what was once the near drowsy individual to become wide awake.

A shadowy figure from the door was heading towards him. The curious nature of this soon died once the moonlight from the window caught a glance of white hair. The familiarity soon brought relief to Gon as he saw the person he traveled throughout the whole tower with, his friend Killua. He walked up to Gon with his head down, as if he didn't want to look him in the eyes. Gon didn't think much of it, he was just happy to see a friendly face. When Killua sat down on the bed beside him, a different aura came into play. Not the type either boy was familiar with, but instead a much quieter one.

"I know that master wing and I already chewed you out for pulling off that stunt but…", killua stated as he broke the silence only to then find himself holding it back in with an emotion so rare to him.

"Killua? Are you ok?", Gon replied back with a worried tone. Killua looked away not wanting Gon to see the tears start to form in his eyes. "Please just promise me you'll never pull that crap again, because", he sniffed, "If you had actually died out there…", he continued with more sniffles and more sadness in his pain-stricken voice. "I wouldn't even know what to do without you".

Gon was taken back by Killua's choice of words. "Well, I mean I'm sure you still could have gone through the floor without me.", Gon assured him. Although those words weren't the response Killau was hoping for. "Even though you haven't fought yet, I'm sure you wouldn't even need my …", as Gon continued, he was interrupted by a hard slap.

"You're missing the point!", Killua shot back. "I don't care if I managed to get a clean ten defeats in, and become a floor master a million times in a row!". He followed up. "None of that would matter if…" he paused again, "…you can't be with me to share." He continued. The room was suddenly filled to the brim with a silent tension. Gon was puzzled by his friend's confession. He decided this time to think about his response to say the right thing, but it seemed killau did it for him. "I don't get it?", Killau stated.

"Why is it that despite me coming from a family that thrives on the reputation of death and murder, compared to the both of us, you somehow fear death less than I do?" the child's question continued. "If only I was strong as you sometimes", killau finished. Suddenly the doubt came back around to gon's mind. "No … im not." Gon responded with a light frustration.

It was Killaus turn to look in confusion. "It's that lack of fear that put me in this situation … It might have given me my license but … will …" Gon tone dropped to a more frustrated manner. "How many times did I pass a part of the exam by getting lucky or even being pitied on?" Gon went on. "Maybe it was because I grew up with such supporting people in such a happy environment, which I'm thankful for every single day, but?…" he started to question. "Sometime I wish could be like too" he finished. Killau face became a new color at this remark, it wasn't too often someone admired him without having to force it out of anyone. Gon continued, "Your so smart, determined, and so tough". At the sound of his friends complements the light blush on Killau's checks turned into hellfire crimson. "If only I could be as cold hearted as other fighters, then maybe I would be much stronger".

Then suddenly, something happened to Killau that had never happened before. His heart completely broke. The tears that the young boy was holding, back at the door, could no longer hide. He rushed his face into Gon's warm shoulder. He was careful to at least not plunge into the one on his bad arm. Gon was more then taken back at the sight of his friend crying, especially since he just praised him for his toughness. Not that mined in the slightest, it was just a rare sight. After a little time of Gon doing his best to support his friend, Killau finally got the strength to say what he wanted. "Please Gon", he sniffed, "no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says". Killau explained as he griped Gon's shirt and looked up to him. "Don't ever change", he finished.

The silence returned but now less tense and more controlled. Gon looked at the boy with the somber mood beside him and took his face in his hands. He wiped the tears off his face and said with small but bright smile. "For you, I would never change" This brought back a smile to Killau's face. The two then laid there for the rest of the night in each other's embrace enjoying the company between them. After some time went by a smirk appeared on Killau's face. "What is it now?" Gon questioned playfully. "Well, if there is anything you could change, it's fighting skills", Killau responded.

The two suddenly bursted out laughing. Something that neither one had done in a very long time. After they regained their composer Gon was the first to speak. "Oh, I'm not worried about that, especially since I have you" he stated as he then placed a soft kiss on Killau's forehead. "Yeah, and you'll always have me", Killau replied as the two slowly fell asleep. Knowing that even though arms and hearts break, their bond never well.


End file.
